He Loves Me
by Naeda Beasley
Summary: "He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me . He loves me not." Lucy sat in her room thinking of her one and only true love Natsu. "Of course he doesn't love me now that Lisanna is back. I was just a replacement." Can Natsu sway Lucy's feelings? Nalu. First One-shot.


**He Loves Me**

Lucy sat there in her room plucking flower petals while thinking of her one and only true love Natsu.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." Lucy chants plucking petal after petal until ending with 'he loves me not.' Now upset Lucy threw the flower on the side of her bed and sat with her arms crossed pouting.

"Of course he doesn't love me now that Lisanna is back. I was just a replacement." Lucy realizes. As a tear slid down Lucy's face Natsu suddenly barged in yelling.

**Previously At the Guild**

"Hey has anyone seen Lucy!" Our favorite dragon slayer announced after his conversation with the thought-to-be-dead-yet-still-alive Lisanna.

"No" Gray being the only one replies and adds" I thought she was with you."

"Lucy wasn't with me today" Natsu answered back leaving a fight with Gray out-of-the-way now thinking of the celestial mage. Depressed yet still a bit determined Natsu goes to the match-making barmaid Mira for help.

"Hey Mira have you seen Lucy today?"questions Natsu still wondering why Lucy hasn't arrived.

"No. Actually, I haven't seen her around lately. Why are you worried?" teased Mira now smirking.

"n-No I was just wondering where she was." Natsu stuttered now hiding a blush that painted his cheeks red with his scarf.

"Mmmhmmm" Mira hums all to knowing that he's worried about the celestial mage.

"Well, I'll be going now. See you later Mira." inclined Natsu to avoid the upcoming relationship conversations bound to happen with Mira around. Going to Lucy's Natsu sets off leaving happy at the guild knowing he'll stay with Wendy and Charles if he doesn't come back.

**At Lucy's apartment**

"Hey Luce what's u-" Natsu starts and stops when he notices Lucy in her bed with tears on her face. Natsu now approaching her concerned asks Lucy what's wrong. For he hates anyone who makes Lucy cry or feel sad.

"Luce who made you cry?" Natsu being serious asks with a stern look on his face.

"N-no one." Lucy says stuttering still having tears swell up her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

"Come on Luce, you can tell me. Who made you cry?" asks Natsu who is more worried than before that Lucy would lie to him.'Was is really that bad' he thought.

"i-It's just ever since Li-Lisanna came back everyone's been ig-ignoring me. I was just a replacement." Lucy repeats to Natsu still tearing up at the fact believing she was just a replacement. But it was true in her eyes. Ever since Lisanna came back no one ever even greeted her or gave her a second glance. Not even Levy talked to her anymore, truly giving Lucy the idea that she was a replacement. Nothing else but a temporary place holder. Hearing this Natsu's eyes widen at the fact she feels this way.

"Luce you're not a replacement." And with this statement Natsu hugs Lucy. Her tears stopping momentarily when realizing the situation.'Natsu's hugging me.'

"You're Luce not a replacement. The girl who yells when me and happy barge in and . You're the girl I met in Haregon, and ... you're the ... You're the girl I fell in love with" says Natsu still hugging Lucy grips her tighter for her to know he means it. Lucy eyes widen with the confession.

"But I thought you and Lisanna" Lucy sputters still surprised.

"Me and Lisanna were what? Dating?" Natsu laughs at the claimed assumption. "She's just like a sister to me Lucy. I love _you_."

"I love you too." Lucy responds now accepting the situation hugging Natsu back.

"Now let's get back to the guild. We can't leave Happy there waiting can we?" Natsu boasted now pumped up.

"Yeah!" Lucy responds now ready to go to the guild once again .not caring if she got ignored again. Lucy getting out of bed to change noticed the flower she tossed to the side of her bed still had one petal left. As she looked at the flower she picked it up and plucked the last remaining petal.

'He loves me'

* * *

**So did you guys like it. I know it's a bit short but I thought it was perfect during spring please review :)**

** Naeda Beasly**


End file.
